The invention is based in particular on a tool fitting.
There are known tool fittings that are provided to accommodate a rotary hammer bit and/or a chisel bit as well as an adapter. Toward a first end, the adapter has a fastening region that corresponds to the rotary hammer bit and/or chisel bit and is embodied to be inserted into the tool fitting and toward a second end, has a fitting region comprised of an external thread for a chuck.